Clash of the Titans
by Reader101w
Summary: An evil Kim and an Evil Ron, together that spells disaster, right? But can they work together?


An evil Kim and an Evil Ron, together that spells disaster, right? But can they work together?

******Disclaimer: **Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

Special thanks goes to _Slipgate_ for beta-reading the story.

**

* * *

Clash of the Titans**

_The scene plays during 'Stop Team Go' at the moment Kim is running toward Zorpox while he tries to hit her with the reverse polarizer._

Kim dodged the shots Zorpox shot at her and managed to jump onto the catwalk, where she quickly kicked Electronique out of the way.

Zorpox grinned. "Kimberly Ann Possible, we meet again!"

Kim paid the ranting no mind. "…Hey!" he cried out as Kim grabbed the reverse polarizer from him.

Unfortunately for the redhead, the device was already charged and the charge went off while it was in her hands, temporarily encasing her in a red glow.

Zorpox grabbed the device from her again, and was about to shoot some more. Electronique caught up to him, swept his legs from under him, and then kicked him away for good measure. This made Zorpox lose his grip on the Reverse Polarizer and the machine hit the ground, causing one of the bulbs to crack and damage to several other parts as well.

However, it also caused the device to shoot out one more beam, this time hitting Hego, the group of evil Wegos, and Shego.

"Ow…" Hego groaned, "I wish this would stop... is everyone normal again?"

"This is my revenge," Electronique shouted, "no one will…"

Her rant was broken off when Kim performed a lightning-fast leg sweep followed by a powerful elbow punch that hit the electrical villainess hard enough to make her bounce up after impact with the ground.

"Not everyone!" Shego warned, looking at Kim and Zorpox. The latter was getting up again with a deranged grin on his face. The green-skinned villainess gulped. "You know, if Stoppable is like this when evil, I don't think I want to know how Kimmie is."

"Gotcha." Hego nodded and looked at his brothers. "Ready Team Go?"

To Shego's surprise, they all charged at Kim. Shrugging, the villainess then joined in; no point in giving all credit to her brothers.

Zorpox grinned deviously from his observation point. "Let's see how they fare against Kimberly."

Somehow, even Electronique had gained enough of her senses to try attacking Kim. The moment she charged up, she felt herself being grabbed and pulled upwards. Before she knew what happened, the shock she had intended for Kim hit Hego, dropping the hero instantly.

The Wegos were next to reach Kim, but even though they had multiplied quite a lot, Kim twirled and kicked them away with almost childlike ease, even managing to hit Mego in the process, knocking him out of the fight as well.

Shego skidded to a stop when she saw Kim's smirk and the dangerous glint in the redhead's eyes; it was the exact same thing she had seen just after Kim had kicked her into the signal tower during the Diablo incident.

"Well, well," Kim mocked, her voice so full of lazy confidence that Shego was sure that if she chose to fight the girl she would be turned to dust. "What have we here? Four pathetic heroes, one pathetic villain, and an evil sidekick."

"That's it!" Shego spat and charged at Kim, hands ablaze and her own advice forgotten. "I'm nobody's sidekick!"

Kim easily dodged Shego's plasma-empowered punch and drove her fist into her opponent's stomach with enough force to lift Shego off her feet.

Wide-eyed, Shego gasped and fell to the ground. Completely bent over and coughing in pain, she tried to roll away from the approaching teen. Shego instantly regretted forgetting that she was still on the catwalk.

With a weak cry, she fell down, but managed to grab on to the railing and haul herself up again.

"That was a lucky shot Kimmie," she growled at the redhead, "don't think you can pull that again."

Kim smirked. "Please, call me Kimberly. It suits me better."

With a feral roar, Shego jumped up and charged at the girl again, but this time she was more careful not to lower her guard.

Kimberly dodged Shego's plasma-empowered swipe and grabbed the woman's arm. Before she threw her opponent into the wall, she kicked hard at her hip. As Shego reacted to the hip strike, she found her head unpleasantly reminded of the wall.

Shego dizzily shook her head and limped away from the redhead, who crossed her arms over her chest with a smirk on her face and waited for Shego to strike again.

It took Shego a few breaths to regain her composure. "Listen princess," she hissed, "I used to spare you and didn't go all out. But if you keep this up, you're going to be in a lot of pain."

Kimberly huffed. "As if. I know your capacity, Shego. Maybe you've got a little boost up your sleeve, but I doubt it will be anything near enough to stop me. But by all means, try your best."

Waves of plasma shooting up to her shoulders, Shego attacked once more. With speed and power she tended to hold back, she struck at her opponent.

To Shego's credit, Kimberly was backed into being on the defensive for a moment, and a couple of near hits did smolder the redhead's clothes a bit. But then Kimberly hit back.

Suddenly, Shego was wondering how much extra power and speed the super suit had actually given Kim during their fight in the Bueno Nacho headquarters, because the villainess was utterly unable to dodge all the kicks and punches that rained her way.

Even more to her shock, she noticed that her plasma was creeping up to only her gloves again, and shortly after it sputtered out altogether. _Spent_, she realized, and cursed under her breath.

Shego backed up a few steps, feeling completely drained after her plasma power surge and the beating she had just received. Kimberly glared at her, her own breathing also considerably heavier. And then the teen jumped forward and kicked at Shego again, causing the woman to fly over the railing and fall down to the lower level.

Before she hit the ground, Hego, who had regained enough of his senses to go down again after being shocked, caught her. "You okay, sis?"

"Yeah," Shego managed to say. She looked around and saw that Mego, the Wegos, and Electronique were also all on the lower level, while Kim and Zorpox occupied the catwalk.

* * *

"Well, that was easy." Kimberly's smile still sent shivers up Shego's spine. "And to think this is some of the best the world can throw at us."

"This is bad, huh?" Mego asked.

Shego nodded slowly. "Yeah, pretty bad. Those two together are a terrible force, either for good or, in this case, for bad."

Hego looked truly shocked at his sister's admission. "We have to do something… I know, we can warn the world. We'll broadcast the camera images from the tower so the rest of the world knows what they're up against."

Shego rolled her eyes. "Like anyone's going to believe…" she started, but Hego had already run off to the camera control.

* * *

Neither Kimberly nor Zorpox paid heed to Hego. Instead, Zorpox glared at the remaining group with his insane grin. "With the help of Kimberly, the world will soon be at my feet, and there's nothing you can do about it. A-BOOYAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

Suddenly, Kimberly's smile faltered. "Beg pardon?"

Zorpox frowned. "You want to take over the world as well, right?"

"Yes." Kimberly confirmed, her grin slowly returning. "But you've got the order of importance quite wrong. You're still the sidekick, you know?"

Zorpox glared at Kimberly. "What? I am the genius here! You are a mere enforcer… like Shego was."

Kimberly snorted. "Some genius. You managed to get some of Drakken's stuff to actually work. Stop the presses… somebody thought to hit the _on_ button. Like, wow?"

Zorpox's glare was becoming threatening. "I have yet to see your genius at work."

Kim grinned, not intimidated. "Give me one day and I'll have Wade and the Tweebs at my beck and call. And unlike you, high school slacker, I have actually pulled off an honors roll so far, _with_ all the missions and _without_ too much trouble."

"It seems someone needs to know their place." Zorpox charged at Kim.

"Perhaps, but it's not going to be me." Kimberly braced herself, caught Zorpox's arm, and threw him over her shoulder.

Easily landing on his feet, he had to jump up again immediately when Kim tried to sweep his legs. Still in the air, he kicked out to hit Kimberly's head. The redhead just bent down even further, causing him to hit the wall instead, breaking loose some stones.

Mego stared in awe at the fight before him. "They're breaking down the tower…"

"What did I miss?" Hego asked when he returned from activating the cameras.

"Seems like Kimmie and the buffoon have a little argument about leadership," Shego said sarcastically.

"But that's good, right?" the Wegos asked.

Shego shrugged. "It keeps them from fighting us." Then she turned to Electronique. "Care to fix the reverse polarizer? Or do you prefer to wait until those two settle their dispute?"

The electrical villainess had been staring wide-eyed at the fight that was still picking up in pace. "Huh? Oh… yes, that might be best." She quickly began gathering the parts that had broken off from the device.

* * *

The two fighters were now a blur of kicks and punches that even Shego couldn't keep up with anymore. She shuddered as the Go Tower was slowly deteriorating under the strikes that missed their targets.

Finally, both teens charged at each other, jumped up, and met in mid-air. Kimberly managed to drive a knee into Zorpox's gut, and Zorpox managed to strike Kimberly hard across where the neck and cheek met to turn her head aside. Although the force of the impacts were diminished because they had no footing, they struck each other hard enough to cause them both to fall to the ground hard and not immediately get up again. Lying on their backs just out of arm's reach, they panted hard. Finally, Kimberly and Zorpox gingerly turned their heads just enough to glare at each other.

"Ready to give up yet?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't see you getting up," Zorpox replied.

And then they were up again, each racing to hit the other first.

Soon they were grappling, both with determined looks on their faces, trying to get the other down.

"This is your chance," Shego said to Electronique. "Is the reverse polarizer ready?"

"Yes, I think so," the villainess replied doubtfully, "but it can only get one shot."

"Do it," Shego urged.

Still locked in a struggle to get the upper hand, Kimberly and Zorpox were unable to dodge the beam of blue light that hit and surrounded them.

"GHAAAH… WHOA!"

"KP?"

"Ron?"

"What happened?" they asked in chorus, looking around at the heavily damaged tower.

"You were hit by my Reverse Polarizer," Electronique said, "that was a very wrong thing for me to do. I'll turn myself in now. But… maybe I can get out sooner on good behavior?"

Shego, Team Go, and Team Possible stared at the villainess as she walked out, calling the police to arrest her. "She got hit too?" Team Possible's members asked.

Shego shrugged. "I guess. She must not have patched all the holes in the helmet before she shot the two of you." She looked at the broken Reverse Polarizer and gave it a hard kick for good measure. "No more of that."

"Shego!" came a call from outside, and moments later Drakken's face appeared through one of the many holes in the walls. "What happened here?"

"You had to be there," Shego deadpanned as she walked over to the hover car. "Let's go."

As they flew off, Kim could just hear Drakken telling Shego he had started a new project, 'Operation Gherkin' or something like that. _Pickles?_ she wondered.

She turned to Hego. "Well, we'll be on our way as well. Sorry about the tower. If we can do anything to help you repair…"

Hego shrugged, a bit nervous. "That's okay. We'll fix it, no problem."

After the teens had left, Mego turned to his older brother. "Should we still transmit the data from the cameras?"

Hego stared at him as he remembered the cameras. "I put them on live feed. They've sent everything already."

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me," Kim growled, highly annoyed. "This is the third villain in a row already."

Still grumbling, mainly to herself, she stomped into the seemingly abandoned lair to grab the device this villain had been using for his take-over-the-world plan; it stood in the middle of the lair, as if ready to be picked up by the teens.

As he walked in behind Kim, Ron noticed the lack of resistance too. Ever since the video of their 'unrestrained' selves had gone online, villains and henchmen had been nervous, to say the least, around the teens. Most of them even abandoned their plots before Team Possible could arrive at the scene.

This was, of course, a golden opportunity for Global Justice; they now sent the teens everywhere they wanted either a quick extraction of a stolen device or a quick resolution to a dangerous plot. To Kim, it was less great. First of all, she didn't like being put in this 'delivery girl' role, and second, but at least as important, there was absolutely no thrill at all at being feared so much that no one even dared to put a finger on them.

"I can see you, you know," Kim snapped at one of the henchmen, or maybe even the villain himself, as he tried to squeeze himself further behind a large piece of equipment. This caused some consternation with the half-dozen henchmen already hiding there, but Kim had already picked up the doomsday device. It was some kind of cheap copy of the pan-dimensional vortex inducer. She was already on her way to the exit again when she noticed Ron not keeping up. She turned and asked, "Coming, Ron?"

"Things will turn back to normal in no time." Ron assured his girlfriend as they headed back to their transport. "You'll see… they will fight us like they used to within a couple of weeks."

Kim sighed. "I guess… stupid video."

Unlike Kim, Ron was rather enjoying the peaceful time and hoped it would last somewhat longer. Maybe at least long enough for them to recover from all the bruises and cuts they had inflicted on each other during their 'evil' fight. After seeing the videos, Ron was actually surprised that they had come away with so few injuries. "_Maybe Wade can get those videos to go viral one more time…" _he mused hopefully as he thought of the coming weekend.

END

* * *

**A/N:** Just a little one-shot that hit me, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
